


caught up in your games

by marahuyoo



Series: Daddy Iruka Likes to Fuck (DILF) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Fingerfucking, Iruka In Between Two Hatakes, M/M, Multi, Only with Iruka, Oral Sex, Prostitute Iruka, Rimming, Sakumo and Kakashi not involve sexually, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyoo/pseuds/marahuyoo
Summary: Kakashi arrived at the old manor four days ago, expecting his father to tell him something not too important, only to be informed that he'd need to take over the family business sooner than intended. Another thing that surprised him was his dad's new eye candy- Iruka.Kakashi knows his father has a lot of flings- he lets him, he’s an old man, he can do whatever he likes. But that new toy of his? Who is he anyway? He acts like he owns everything in this house. He's just a prostitute that can be replaced within the next month.However, Iruka is an intriguing one, especially since he sleeps with his dad, and eventuallywith him.And then with the both of them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka, Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Daddy Iruka Likes to Fuck (DILF) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956664
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	1. come without a warning

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka - 25  
> Kakashi - 28  
> Sakumo around 55 
> 
> note: this isn't incest. No sexual encounter between Sakumo and Kakashi, only to Iruka.
> 
> Also- welcome to my hell ship, Sakumo x Iruka  
> Feel free to be on board.  
> You'll see more of them from me.

Parting his lips, Iruka releases a breathy moan, hands gripping the sheets below and uses it as leverage to push back, fucking himself on the long thick cock lodged inside of him. He gasps, his whole body spazzing when the older man above him thrusts forward, the head of his cock hitting his prostate head on- sending a jolt of pleasure up Iruka’s spine.

It feels so good to be filled, so full with that throbbing dick sliding in and out of him so deliciously. Hitting him on his sweet spot so perfectly. 

Iruka then turns to look over his shoulders, welcoming the older man's pleasured face as he pounds him roughly. Smirking, Iruka reaches out and runs his trembling fingers through the messy silver locks, locking it in his grip. 

“Ah, Iruka…” 

The older man’s moans are deep and breathy. 

“Sakumo-san…” Iruka tugs him forward until their lips touch. 

Iruka moans as he feels him bite on his lower lip, asking for entrance which the brunet gladly gives. He opens his mouth, accepting that forceful shove of his tongue inside, eager to dance with his own- both battling for dominance. But Iruka soon gives up after and lets Sakumo deepen the kiss, uncaring at how messy their tongues meet, or how their drools drip down from the corners of their lips. 

Sakumo wants more and Iruka's mewls and attempts of teasing him are just so enticing that he can't help but to lean in more- pushing himself deeper. 

Sakumo swallows his sobs and continues to kiss him, ravishing the insides of his mouth like there's no tomorrow. He just can't stop himself, Iruka's mouth is a wonder, be it kissing or sucking. The brunet is just so addicting that he slows down his thrusts for a moment, basking in the feeling of tight walls clamping on his dick, and the whines Iruka keeps releasing- begging him to go faster. 

He then carefully pulls out until the tip of his cock remains before slamming back inside in one swift move. 

Iruka gasps, his grip on Sakumo’s hair loosening in the process. He drops back on the bed, face first with his ass in the air for Sakumo to wreck- letting themselves be lost in pleasure as his pounding gets harder and harder by the second. 

Sakumo bends over, hips never once halting as he peppers kisses all over Iruka’s back. 

“Hng…” Iruka grips the sheets below, loving the small bites the older man keeps giving. He pushes back against him, grinding his ass before shuddering as Sakumo hits his sweet spot. With shaky arms, he prompts him up on his elbows once more, wanting to take a look at Sakumo again but pauses as his eyes catch silver hair and gray orbs looking directly at him through the slightly ajar door. 

In a dazed and pleasured state, Iruka smirks and parts his lips, calling out Sakumo’s name, all the while keeping his eyes on Kakashi- Sakumo’s son. He bites his lower lip excitedly, face scrunching up in pleasure as he feels Sakumo’s hand go around his waist and down his abdomen, pressing on it lightly before moving down his balls, fumbling him roughly. 

To Iruka’s dismay, the moment he opens his eyes again, Kakashi is gone, and the door is already closed.

That’s just sad, Iruka thinks. 

He finds Kakashi fascinating and hot, and Iruka absolutely doesn’t mind him watching-

“Fuck!” Iruka chokes out as he feels Sakumo’s big hand around his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrust. He let's out another sob, eyes rolling back and fingers clutching the sheets tighter. 

It's too much. Sakumo is filling him too much. So good, and amazing.

“Ah, ah, ah- Sakumo!” Iruka moans out breathlessly, body moving along the powerful pounding he's receiving. A few more thrust and Iruka's eyes shuts close, back arching as a string of curses flows out his lips. He comes, releasing his seeds on the bed and in Sakumo's palm before dropping back on the bed- still panting and mewling as Sakumo continues to ram in him. Continues to fuck him- to stretch him open and Iruka has no choice but to lay limp, ass up as his dick spurts out more of his seeds. 

Sakumo fucks into him a few more times, licking and nipping every skin his lips find. It isn’t long until Sakumo grunts, hips jerking, and teeth sinking in on Iruka’s shoulders as he releases his load in him. 

Iruka sighs, feeling all satisfied and a little turned on as he feels Sakumo still thrusting into him lazily. He’s well aware that Sakumo likes to watch his cum leak out of his hole as he fucks him, and honestly, Iruka also finds it hot- the feeling of Sakumo’s dick becoming slicker inside of him sends shivers down his spine.

Sakumo pulls out after. Iruka complaining weakly when the older man leans down to lick his hole, pressing his tongue flat against the tight ring of muscle. 

Lewd lapping sounds echoes and Iruka whines tiredly, however, Sakumo ignores him and continues to circle his tongue around his stretched rim before pressing inside. 

"Ngh, please no more…" The youngest one sobs, letting out a shudder. A few more licks and a slap on his buttcheek, Sakumo finally stops. He gently lifts Iruka up, careful not to put any pressure on his lower region, and gently lays him down on the bed with him, letting Iruka use his arm as a make-shift pillow. 

The brunet takes this opportunity to snuggle further at his side, splaying his hand on the older man’s chest. Sakumo then grabs for the cigar on the nightstand beside him, lighting it up.

Iruka watches as Sakumo takes a long drag before releasing the toxic smoke upwards. 

With a grin on his face, Iruka leans forward, a few strands of hair falling over his face as he gives Sakumo a pleading look. It earns him a smile in return before Sakumo gently puts the stick in between Iruka’s plump lips. 

Iruka inhales deeply and lets the toxic smoke escape through his nostrils. 

"You were a little intense, something stressing you out, Sakumo-san?" Iruka asks cutely as he returns to snuggling Sakumo's side, running feathery touches over the older man’s pecs- not forgetting to press on a nipple before moving down to caress his hard abdomen. Sakumo shakes his head, a smile still on his face as he glances down, only to receive a soft kiss from the younger man in his arms. 

Sakumo doesn’t answer for a while, letting comfortable silence cover them with Iruka’s occasional purring here and there since his fingers can't seem to stop ghosting over Iruka’s neck and shoulders. It isn’t long until the cigar’s gone, and Sakumo is once again ravishing Iruka’s neck that’s already littered with many marks from him. 

Iruka shuts his eyes tight, head falling back on the pillow as Sakumo traps him in his embrace, pulling him closer and closer as he bites and licks his collarbone while his other hand plays with his nipple. Eventually, he draws back, leaving Iruka a panting vulnerable puddle. 

Sakumo releases a sigh as he sits up straight, but this time, instead of laying down with Iruka again, he positions himself up against the headboard, the wooden board feels cool on his back as his hand reaches out for another cigar.

Iruka follows suit, sitting beside the older man patiently with his cheeks pressing against his toned pale arm. 

"You know, Kakashi is a little interesting," Well, that catches Sakumo’s attention. The older man pauses, lighter in mid-air as his gaze goes back to Iruka, who’s grinning up at him cheekily, “You and your son looked so much alike, huh?" 

Sakumo grabs for the stick in between his lips, raising his brows, "Yeah, why? Feeling all attracted to my son now?" 

"Hmmm," Iruka purrs as he brings his face closer to Sakumo’s cheeks, lips ghosting over his skin, "Being in between two hot silver-haired men isn't that bad." He whispers hotly, mind going wild at the idea of Sakumo pounding into him while Kakashi’s dick is in his mouth- or vice versa. 

Sakumo scoffs before continuing on with his task. Once he has successfully lit up the stick, he glances back at Iruka, who miraculously is still looking at him- those brown eyes wide and innocent, but Sakumo knows very well those eyes are far from pure.

"Kakashi's a tough one, I couldn't even convince him to take over this family business." 

"Kakashi is a fine young bachelor. Maybe he's just enjoying life," Iruka comments, pressing himself closer to the crook of Sakumo’s neck. 

Sakumo only gives a light nod in return and runs one hand over Iruka's thigh, "Like you, hm? Hanging out with an old man like me to get new clothes, new-" 

"And the sex, duh. For an old guy, you can snap those hips."

Sakumo rolls his eyes and snorts as Iruka chuckles. 

"But seriously, don't stress too much hm, Sakumo-san? It'll ruin your handsome face and I might go to Kakashi instead." 

"Hm, I dare you." Something about that last sentence sends shivers down Iruka's system and he suddenly feels excited and aroused at the idea of following that playful dare from Sakumo. 

Grinning, Iruka moves his hand lower until it lands on Sakumo’s limp dick, shamelessly circling his fingers around it, happy to receive a groan. 

Iruka pulls back his hand after. A teasing smile on his lips as Sakumo curses. Iruka then cups his own pecs, pinching his pink nubs as he squirms, keeping his eyes on Sakumo, who's just watching him. 

"Sakumo-san... Please touch me," Iruka bit his lower lip, rubbing his fingertips over the erect nubs, "Please..." 

Sakumo ignores him, continues on with finishing his cigarette, but his gaze never once left the brunet. 

A few seconds in, the cigar is gone and Sakumo curses as there's no more left. Iruka smirks and gently snakes his arms around Sakumo's neck, pulling his face near his chest. 

"You can suck on something else, Sakumo-San," Iruka purrs then gasps as Sakumo attaches his mouth on his nipple. 

  
= = =

  
"How long are you planning to keep me here?” Kakashi asks as he lousily plays with his food, moving the poor slice of eggplant around his plate. He’s well aware that his father knows his favorite dish, but damn him, he uses his resources well. 

Sometimes, Kakashi hates it how his father knows him well, but what he doesn't know is that, no matter how many bribes of good food and housing he get, he will never stop being annoyed by everything. 

Kakashi doesn't want to be even here. He's been here four days ago. His father invited him for lunch and dinner, and Kakashi stupidly agreed, expecting his father to tell him something not too grand or important, but instead, he received the news that he’s to be expected to take over the family business in the next five months. 

They owned a trucking business, shipping perishables and non-perishables all over Konoha and up to the Mist. Kakashi isn’t really interested in the business per se, he wants to be a writer, someone who everyone will look up to but of course, his father never really supported his likes. 

Another thing that surprised him was that new eye candy his dad has. He knows his father has a lot of flings- he lets him, he’s an old man, he can do whatever he likes. But that new toy of his... Who is he anyway? He acts like he owns everything in this house. 

He's just a prostitute that can be replaced within the next month. 

"Eat up first, Kakashi-san," That boy toy of his father says, and Kakashi’s frown deepens. He looks to his left, face quickly heating up as he remembers what he saw yesterday in his father’s room. 

As much as Kakashi hates to admit it, he’s hot. 

But still. 

"Can you please not interfere, you have no rights to be even he-" 

"Kakashi, enough. Iruka is our guest so we will treat him like one." Sakumo's voice echoes through the dining area and Kakashi has no choice but to follow. He really wants to leave the house- not that he can’t. His father just thinks it’s funny to freeze up his credit cards and to also hide his car somewhere.

“I told you, you need to decide now so I can’t really let you leave yet. Son, I will retire soon,” Sakumo sighs, “And you’re my only son. Everything is named after you and I wanted to train you before anything happens to me.” 

Kakashi taps his foot on the floor, fist balled in irritation as his father continues to talk about the goddamn family business. Kakashi is so consumed with his thoughts that he fails to notice that Iruka has scooted himself a little closer to him. He only does when a warm hand lands on his thigh, squeezing him lightly. Kakashi snaps his eyes up at the brunet, only to gape dumbly when Iruka’s smiling face greets him. 

"Don't frown too much or you'll ruin your handsome face." Iruka winks playfully.

Sakumo clears his throat, catching both young adults' attention.

"As I was saying, stay for a while as I arrange the contracts..."

Kakashi can only groan, not knowing whether it's from accepting defeat from his dad, or the hand squeezing his thigh. 

  
= = =

  
Kakashi can’t sleep. Well, nothing new about it. Ever since he arrived at the manor, his insomnia has somehow spiked up. Maybe it’s only him stressing too much at the thought of taking over, or maybe it’s because of his dad’s new boy toy. 

He doesn't really mind who his father sleeps with, couldn’t care less to be honest, but that Iruka- he irks Kakashi, acting so high, bragging about all the stuff his idiot father had given him, but then after that incident of seeing Iruka’s lewd face, something else began bothering Kakashi. 

Shaking his head, Kakashi pushes the bathroom door open and presses the light switch inside, not bothering to shut the door for the time is two in the morning- no one is awake but him. 

He lowers his sweats a bit and proceeds to empty his bladder. 

“Well…” 

Kakashi jerks back in surprise, almost missing the toilet bowl as the soft voice of Iruka resounded through the tiled bathroom. 

Kakashi snaps his head towards the door, and oh, Iruka’s only wearing a very loose robe.

Deciding to ignore him, Kakashi continues on with his business, not even bothering to cover up his exposed sex- letting Iruka see him. 

Somehow, that excites him.

Once done, Kakashi tucks himself back in and makes his way to the sink to wash his hands, avoiding Iruka’s gaze from the mirror.

After that, Kakashi is about to exit, but it seems like Iruka has no motive to step away from the doorway. Sighing, Kakashi has no choice but ask politely, looking down at him only to receive a cheeky smile in return, the brunet doesn't even bother pulling back his robe that somehow fell off his shoulders, exposing tan skin with fading _kiss marks_.

"What?" Kakashi questions, his voice flat.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you and…" Iruka’s eyes goes down to his crotch, “you…”

Kakashi shakes his head and tries to push Iruka away gently by placing his hand on his arm, only to backfire as the brunet presses himself against Kakashi’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist in the process.

Kakashi’s breath hitches, eyes on Iruka who is shamelessly staring at his lips. 

"Good night..." Iruka whispers, their nose almost touching, “...Kakashi.”

The way his name rolls out of his tongue sends shivers down Kakashi's spine and towards his groin. Kakashi doesn’t know Iruka can be this intoxicating and desirable. 

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to me, too?" Iruka pouts, lower lip jutting out teasingly and Kakashi briefly wonders what that lip tastes like. 

Will Iruka let him find out? But again, Kakashi grimaces at the image of his dad kissing Iruka. With a frustrated sigh, he forcefully untangles Iruka’s arms around him. 

"Go back to him." 

"Hmm, is that jealousy?" 

Kakashi scoffs as he pushes his way out of the bathroom, turning back around to face Iruka, "As if." 

  
That night, as Kakashi furiously tosses himself from left to right on his bed, he ends up with his hand under his sweats, stroking himself, all the while, imagining its Iruka's mouth on his dick. 

  
= = = 

  
Iruka closes his mouth and swallows, feeling that hot, thick liquid run down his throat. He grins up at Sakumo before sticking his tongue out proudly, showing him that he had already swallowed everything of him. 

Sakumo gives him a satisfied look, putting himself back in his pants as he orders Iruka to stand up. 

Iruka does with what he's s told, wiping away the sweat and dried tears on his face. His jaw and throat hurt a little, but Iruka pays it no mind because he’s already used to how big Sakumo is. 

Nevertheless, Iruka loves swallowing Sakumo whole- get the older man all breathless and vocal as his lips hits his public hair 

"Thank you…" Sakumo says while fixing his button-up shirt, "I didn't mean to bother you during your reading time." 

"Don't think too much about it," Iruka grins as he grabs for the small old fashioned glass filled with whiskey on Sakumo’s desk, "besides, I can feel how tense you are from the library." He says before drinking the alcohol- the burning sensation washing away all of the bitterness. 

Sakumo releases a tired sigh, patting Iruka’s hips gently, and the other moves away from the desk. Sakumo then reaches out for the picture frame on the table, caressing his thumb over a woman’s face lightly. 

Iruka, already knowing who the woman is, puts the empty glass down before wrapping his arms around Sakumo’s neck, hugging him from the side as his eyes land on the said frame. 

"How long have you been married?" 

"We didn't last long. She died just after giving birth to Kakashi." 

"Oh," A little off-guard at the new information, Iruka doesn’t know what to do next and decides to just drop a kiss on Sakumo’s temple, not wanting to ask any further questions. A few seconds in and the older Hatake excuses himself, reasoning out that he needs to do some more paperwork. 

Iruka left him alone after, closing the door behind him gently before glancing around the empty hallway. The mansion is big, but not enough to get lost in it. The house feels lonely though, even with the servants and maids presence. 

Actually, Iruka never would have thought he'll be able to experience these luxuries. He’s just this prostitute trying to get by and save for his own education, but then a month ago, he spotted Sakumo. He thought he'd be just like one of those men that would pay him less and take advantage of him but surprisingly, he was kind to him. Paid him more than what he earned for three nights, and when they met again after a week, he offered for him to stay here. 

Iruka was skeptical at first, wasn't sure if Sakumo could be trusted but then again, Iruka had nothing to lose. And oh boy, was that the best decision he made. Not only did Sakumo pull him out from that shitty apartment he shared with his shitty friend, but he also provided him new clothes, new shoes, and new books. And since he isn't working every night, Iruka can now focus on himself, all the while saving his so-called "allowance" from Sakumo. 

Of course, he isn't here to stay for free, but, Iruka likes Sakumo. He's rough when only Iruka wants to, and he always ask him politely. 

He's a kind man, really. But a sad one. He longs for his late wife dearly. 

With a shrug, he leisurely walks down the hall, taking his time to appreciate the random paintings adorning the wall.

Iruka only stops when he spots a particular room with its door slightly open. He peeks, lips instantly turning into a grin once he sees who’s inside.

Iruka doesn’t even bother knocking as he enters right away, liking the way Kakashi snaps his gaze up to him before resuming his reading. The young Hatake is seated by the desk, reading some sort of document, and his table was filled with lots of folders, books, and notebooks. 

Kakashi looks stressed, something Iruka can maybe help him with. 

"Hello," The brunet greets as he makes his way towards him. He stops by Kakashi’s side, looking down at the papers he’s reading. 

Kakashi sighs in return, looking up at Iruka with tired eyes as he leans back on his chair. For a moment, Iruka thinks he’s looking at Sakumo- they’re just so alike. 

"What do you want?" 

"Oh nothing. It just amazes me how both of you work so hard," Iruka compliments, not thinking twice as his hand finds purchase over Kakashi’s wild locks, pulling on the strands gently. He then tugs harder, tilting Kakashi’s head back- exposing his neck.

Kakashi groans, face scrunching up in bliss at the unexpected stretch. 

"I mean, it's clear that you don't want to take over the business but look at you, reading the financial status." 

"What do you know, hm?" Kakashi chides, frowning up at him but doesn’t do anything to stop Iruka from running his hand down from his hair to his neck, “Go back there and bother him, not me." 

"What if I wanted to bother the both of you?" Iruka’s hand is on his hair again, gripping it tighter than before as he leans down, brushing his lips over Kakashi’s ear, “Will you let me, Kakashi-san?” 

Feeling confident that Kakashi isn’t pushing him away, Iruka proceeds to lick his earlobe before moving down to drop a kiss on his cheek as his other hand falls down to Kakashi’s covered crotch, caressing the huge bulge in a soft manner

Kakashi’s breath hitches as Iruka squeezes him lightly. 

“Iruka…” Kakashi breathes out, pupils wide and begging. 

Iruka hums in satisfaction as he sticks his tongue out, running it over Kakashi’s cheek and down his jaw- only to let out a gasp when Kakashi’s hand is suddenly on his face, forcing their lips together. 

Their lips mesh together perfectly- moving along in sync. Iruka huffs out, opening his mouth after, letting Kakashi play with his tongue. His hand on Kakashi’s covered dick continues it’s small movements, bringing him to full hardness. 

Kakashi tastes like mint and coffee with a hint of alcohol, everything Iruka likes.  
.  
The silver-haired man is the first to pull back, Iruka dazedly stares, watching as a thin string of saliva formed between their once connected lips. 

Kakashi kisses him once more, gaze peircing.

Iruka knows that look, and he need not any word and just sinks down on his knees and turns the other man to face him properly- the swivel chair scraping on the carpeted floor. 

Looking up at him through his long lashes, Iruka grins cheekily. He observes Kakashi’s stoic face, liking how Kakashi tries his best covering up his blush by putting a hand over his lips. Iruka quickly unbuttons Kakashi’s pants, pulling down the zipper in an agonizingly slow pace, all the while, keeping his eyes locked on the young Hatake. 

Iruka licks his lips after, mouth watering as he fishes out Kakashi’s cock- the hot shaft pulsing against his palm. Iruka gives an experimental pull, smiling victoriously at the moan Kakashi lets out. He spits on his dick before continuing his pace, watching with keen eyes as he moves his hand up and down, gripping the base tight before running up to press his thumb against the slit. 

By now, Kakashi’s breathing becomes heavy but is surprisingly keeping his composure pretty well. He has the back of his hand over his lips, while his other on Iruka’s locks. 

Iruka grips him tighter, spitting on his dick once again.

“Iruka,” Kakashi grunts as he tugs Iruka by the hair, wanting him closer, wanting to be inside his mouth. 

Iruka hums in return and moves forward, his hand still jerking Kakashi as he presses his cock against his cheeks. Iruka closes his eyes- basking in the feeling of the thick pulsating cock beside his face. 

“Fuck-” Kakashi gasp. The view of his pale cock beside Iruka's tan face is enough to last a few months for him to jerk off to. Iruka looks so fucking beautiful and he really, really wants to stretch those lips now. 

Kakashi tugs on his hair again. 

Iruka grins and thumbs Kakashi's slit, feeling it drip with pre-come. Upon deciding that Kakashi has enough teasing and that Iruka really wants him in his mouth, he turns his head, pressing his tongue flat on the base before running up to the tip, closing his lips around the leaking head. 

Kakashi suppresses a moan, the hand on Iruka’s hair tightening, guiding Iruka’s head lower to which the brunet gladly follows. 

Kakashi is a little bigger than Sakumo, Iruka notes as he adjusts his jaw, taking in more and more of Kakashi until his nose hits soft silver curls. He presses his tongue against the shaft, sucking in his cheeks, and starts bobbing his head up and down- wasting no time sliding his tongue on the underside of Kakashi’s cock, his leaking tip hitting the back of his throat. 

Iruka gags a little but forces himself to relax, humming in pleasure as Kakashi goes in deeper, also loving the reaction he gets from Kakashi as he hums again. The young Hatake starts moving his hips upward and Iruka let him fuck his throat, relaxing his jaw more as he accepts every thrust.

He loves it, growing addicted to the size and shape of Kakashi. And when Iruka pulls back, he jerks him fast while giving the head lousy licks, letting his saliva drip down- mixing in with his pre-come. 

Iruka keeps jerking him off while his other hand fondles his balls, plump lips busy sucking on his tip. It isn’t long before Kakashi’s breath hitches, his hips stilling as the hand gripping Iruka’s hair trembles. 

He comes, eyes fluttering shut as he holds onto Iruka’s head to keep his dick firmly lodged down his throat.

The brunet welcomes the warmth, welcomes everything Kakashi offers. He swallows, feeling the warm liquid sliding down his throat- just like what happened earlier with Sakumo. 

After a few seconds, his hair is finally free from the tight grip, and Iruka is a smiling mess as he gulps down the remaining cum. He grins before he uses his thumb to wipe away the excess jizz from the corner of his lips, sucking on it after with his eyes on Kakashi’s. 

"Fucking delicious. Hatake’s are so delicious." 

"Turn around." Kakashi breathlessly commands, ignoring the comment and places his hands over Iruka’s neck as his fingers caress the exposed skin slowly. Iruka raises his brow and wags his finger in front of his face. 

"If you want to taste, come by my room later tonight," Iruka says cheekily as he stands up straight, groaning a little from the pain of kneeling for too long, and also from his untouched dick throbbing in his pants. However, it seems like Kakashi notices his discomfort and proceeds to guide Iruka towards the desk, lifting him up so he’s seated comfortably with Kakashi moving his chair closer. Iruka licks his lips as he glances down at Kakashi, loving the sight of him in between his spread legs. 

“Let me…” Kakashi breathes out and Iruka finds himself stifling a moan later, his mind cloudy with pleasure as Kakashi’s mouth on his dick feels so heavenly, especially those three fingers fucking him- hitting his sweet spot over and over again until he comes. 

Iruka also doesn’t mind licking off his cum on Kakashi’s face after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up next week or so..
> 
> Comment pls 😉  
>  ~~comments can fasten up the update process lmao kidding.~~


	2. control me and i do the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka got what he wanted- the Hatakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update got a little longer than intended but, here it is!
> 
> Same warning as before; no sexual interaction between Sakumo and Kakashi- they only ravish our sensei. So if you're squeamish of Sakumo and Kakashi taking Iruka at the same time- try not to lmao kidding XD
> 
> Enjoy :D  
> warning: messy writing ahead

Iruka is the epitome of the words sinful desire. Kakashi can testify to that. 

After that awesome head he received, and of course, making Iruka moan and sweat all over his documents. That night, Kakashi got what he was promised. He got to run his tongue along that brown skin with him in between Iruka’s spread legs. Swallowed every demand the brunet let out as Kakashi fucked him all night long until the only thing Iruka could do was to breathlessly utter his name over and over again. 

Needless to say, that was the best night Kakashi had ever experienced since returning to the manor. The most thrilling part was doing it with their voices hushed for his dad’s room was just two doors away. 

So in conclusion, Iruka is the definition of a sinful desire that Kakashi never would’ve thought he’d get to taste. Everything about the brunet is unpredictable- in a good way. Don’t get him wrong, Iruka is amazing. A wonder in bed, always sucks the life out of him be it kissing, or with his dick down his throat. The unpredictable part is that Iruka is a clingy motherfucker Kakashi can’t refuse. 

After fucking for almost four hours, their minds still high on cloud nine, Iruka insisted for them to snuggle. Kakashi honestly didn’t want to, but then the brunet threatened him that it would be the last time he’d get to touch him if he left.

Of course, the young Hatake could do nothing but obey. 

Kakashi isn’t really a cuddler. Sure, he had a few flings here and there, and one relationship that didn’t really work out, Kakashi just finds cuddling weird, and annoying. He gets too hot, especially continued skin contact after a rough activity. 

But at that moment where he was holding Iruka with the moonlight blanketed over their gleaming skin, and limbs tangled in a non-sexual way, Kakashi realized that Iruka was warm, but not really. Iruka was something Kakashi couldn't pinpoint, but the only thing Kakashi was sure of was that Iruka is just so,  _ so good. _

Days turned to weeks, and Kakashi finds himself somehow enjoying his stay. He gets a good fuck, plenty of delicious food on the table, and he doesn’t even need to wash his own clothes. However, during his stay, Kakashi is very aware that Iruka _ is still  _ his father’s fuck toy. 

Kakashi can sometimes hear Iruka moaning whenever he passes by his father’s room or office. When Kakashi’s the one railing Iruka, he also notices some new bite marks on Iruka’s neck and chest. 

In all honesty, Kakashi doesn’t mind. Doesn’t care hearing Iruka’s moans because he knows when the night comes, or whenever Iruka feels like  _ ‘bothering’ _ him, it’s Kakashi’s turn to fuck the lights out of the brunet. 

Kakashi loves how that tight heat clenches around his dick. How cute Iruka looks while complaining, demanding for more as he pumps his long fingers in him, watching in amazement as Iruka takes in all four fingers, or that one time Kakashi’s whole fist. 

But the thing Kakashi loves the most is how he gets to replace those hickeys his father leaves on Iruka- marking over them, adding more, and even going as far as marking Iruka’s round cheeks. 

Kakashi shakes his head at the fond memory of him licking Iruka's inner thigh. 

The young Hatake had been at the manor for almost three weeks, and every other night Iruka would enter his room. On some days, Iruka would come for him during the day and the both of them would fool around either at his study room, the library, bathroom, or garden. They even had fucked one time in his father's office- Kakashi looking down at the mewling Iruka spread over his father’s desk, pounding him raw. 

The thrill, the secrecy- the idea of getting caught by the servants or his father excites them to no end.   
  


_ Everything about Iruka is exciting.   
  
_

The only downside of staying here is that his father began teaching him the basics of their business. He gave Kakashi books, magazines, and documents he needed to look over. It’s a little frustrating, but surprisingly, Kakashi is slowly becoming attached to the workload. Besides, staying here wasn't that bad now that he knows what awaits him every time Iruka walks into his room. 

= = = 

Smoothing out the invisible creases on his shirt, Kakashi lets out a big sigh before looking at the big grandfather clock located at the far corner of the hallway. The time is now nine in the evening, and Kakashi finds himself standing outside of his father’s room. 

During dinner, his father ordered him to drop by his room at nine o’clock sharp. At first, the young Hatake complained, reasoning out to his dad that he didn’t want to talk about work during night time, but with his father's stern voice and Iruka's unusual quietness, something in Kakashi said that he should just follow his dad's order. 

Kakashi did ask for more information as to why he's needed but was only answered with silence. 

In the end, Kakashi agreed but still finds the request odd considering that he and his father never talked about work at night, especially in his room. Most of their lectures and meetings were held in his father's office at noon, but Kakashi just figures that his father will tell him something not too important. 

And so, here Kakashi is, staring at the mahogany door of his father’s room as the memory of him catching Iruka getting roughly fucked from behind by his father flashes back in Kakashi’s mind. 

Shaking his head at the immoral memory, Kakashi gently slaps himself on both cheeks.   
  


_ Now is not the right time to think of Iruka's pleasured stricken face.   
  
_

Releasing another sigh, Kakashi finally has the courage to knock on the door. After a few seconds of no response, Kakashi knocks again but this time, it’s heavy with obvious irritation to it. Pouting a little, Kakashi knocks three more times before pausing- his body running cold as he hears Iruka’s breathless  _ 'come in'  _ from the other side. 

Kakashi quickly grips the doorknob with profound eagerness and roughly yanks it open, only for him to stumble back when a sight he isn’t expecting welcomes him. 

There he finds his father in the room, and also Iruka. A normal sight considering that Iruka sometimes sleeps in his father’s room. However, instead of finding the brunet sleeping or reading, Iruka is kneeling on the floor beside the armchair where his father is seated. 

The brunet is facing Kakashi, his whole body resting on the heels of his feet with his hands on his lap like an obedient student, and is wearing nothing but a short black silky robe that barely covers those tan thighs. 

The robe Iruka is wearing has a deep v shape neckline, and since it isn’t properly tied, a good portion of Iruka’s chest is on display- shoulders, neck, and nipples. But what catches Kakashi’s attention the most is the black leather collar around Iruka’s neck. 

“Fuck…” Kakashi curses lowly, eyeing the collar boldly. The collar looks simple- pure black with a ring buckle in the middle, a great contrast against Iruka’s smooth skin. Unconsciously, Kakashi licks his lower lips, already picturing Iruka’s glorious face if he ever gets the chance to yank him by the buckle-

"Nhn…" Iruka hums all of the sudden, snapping Kakashi out of his sinful thoughts. He directs his gaze back to Iruka’s face, their eyes locking as Iruka gives him a sultry smile- only to falter in seconds as his whole body spasms, his straight posture breaking as a moan escapes his lips. 

That’s where a soft buzz reaches Kakashi’s ear, and he immediately confirms where it’s coming from, and what it is when his father lifts his hand up and shows Kakashi the small red remote he’s holding. 

“Hello, Kakashi. Don’t be surprised at the mess in front of you,” Sakumo says nonchalantly, bored eyes looking at Kakashi directly as if the soft whines coming from Iruka below is just a normal thing to hear while conversing, “I know you’ve seen him in a messier state than this. The house has lots of eyes and ears you know.” Sakumo doesn’t sound mad or anything, he’s just calm. 

And Kakashi doesn’t know if he likes that one bit. 

Sakumo reclines back on his chair, putting one leg over his other, and takes a long drag of the cigar he’s holding on his other hand. He puffs out the smoke, unreadable eyes looking back up at Kakashi. 

“Kindly close the door behind you,” And Kakashi does what he’s told obediently. 

Inhaling his cigar once more, Sakumo presses on the small remote and a whimper instantly rips out of Iruka’s throat. 

_ “Ah- nghh, Kakashi-san…”  _

Kakashi’s breath hitches. 

“Now Kakashi, I called you here for a reason,” Sakumo starts off as he glances back down at Iruka, “I wanted to discuss to you some deals I received from our partners, but Iruka here has been naughty since last week and just…” 

Iruka remains quiet, but the way he bites his lower lip says something else- aroused in the situation he’s in right now. 

“He just keeps begging me. Saying he deserves a reward for… keeping you in the house.” The older Hatake finishes, taking in another drag. Kakashi nods stupidly at his dad, his eyes still on Iruka. 

“I offered him that new Louis Vuitton bag but he said he wanted more.” 

“And that is?” Kakashi questions, a little breathless from the anticipation.

“To be trapped in between us,” Sakumo supplies plainly, and Kakashi’s dick shamelessly twitches in his pants at the bizarre idea. 

Iruka in between them?  _ Moaning out loud as his mouth and hole gets- _

“He wants us to fill him up like the slut that he is,” Sakumo smirks as he shakes his head in bewilderment, chuckling a little. “Crazy, hm? You’re my son and he thought it’ll be as easy as that,” Sakumo then peers up at Kakashi, “So what do you think?” 

“I, uhm…”

“Wait, hold it. Let’s ask  _ our  _ Iruka instead,” Smiling, Sakumo glances down at the fidgeting brunet. "Come on, baby. Tell Kakashi what you want." 

With trembling lips, Iruka looks up at the young Hatake through long wet lashes and flushed cheeks. 

“Please take me, Kakashi-san…” Iruka inhales through his nose as the toy inside of him keeps hitting his prostate. Iruka tries his best to stay still, but it's really resting his limits especially when two hot men are eyeing him down. 

"I need- ah, you and Sakumo-san… ngh, please- oh!” A short gasp slips past Iruka slips when the vibrator suddenly increases its speed. He grips his robe tightly as he pants, while his other hand drops down on the floor, catching himself from falling forward as tremors of pleasure spikes up. 

Kakashi gulps. He has no idea how long Iruka has that vibrator in him, but judging by how thoroughly aroused he looks, Kakashi guesses it's been in Iruka for a long while. 

"He sounds so nice, hm?" Sakumo smiles and starts playing with the remote. Increasing and decreasing the speed, toying, and making a mess out of Iruka.

At this point, as Kakashi stood by, watching Iruka pant heavily- Kakashi can't do anything but to let his  _ other head  _ decide. The idea of taking Iruka with his dad is wild. Crazy and just wicked. However, as Kakashi takes one look over Iruka's body, that's when Kakashi decides that he doesn't mind at all. 

Kakashi wants to see how desperate and messy Iruka can get in between them. 

_ Iruka really is exciting.  _

“Okay, how about this, Iruka-kun,” Sakumo says and puts out the cigar on the nightstand beside him. His hand then goes over Iruka's shoulder and pushes away the robe off his shoulder, exposing more of Iruka's neck and collarbone to the two Hatakes. 

"You go to Kakashi and…" The older man bends down just enough to nuzzle his nose on Iruka's cheek. Sakumo grins, closing his eyes in delight as the hand resting on Iruka's shoulder descends down to play with his nipple- punching and playfully pulling on the perky nub. 

Iruka moans but remains still as Sakumo whispers something to him. 

He tries to listen, tries his best to take in Sakumo's orders but the fingers assaulting his nipple and the sinful tongue licking his ears after isn't helping at all. 

"Answer me," Sakumo demands softly against his skin. 

"Yes! Mmhmm, yes, Sakumo-san," Iruka closes his eyes and tilts his head back, allowing the older man to ravish his neck. 

Satisfied by the answer, Sakumo draws back, peppers Iruka's neck a few more kisses before signaling him to proceed. 

Breathing in deeply, Iruka slowly looks up at Kakashi before putting both of his hands on the carpeted floor, pulling himself up until he's on all fours, his ass exposed and the toy now humming loudly. 

Sakumo pats Iruka's butt cheek and the brunet begins crawling forward, hungry eyes never leaving Kakashi's as his hips sway sinfully at every step, giving both Hatakes a good view of his body. He fully stops once he's in front of Kakashi, looking up at him with big doe eyes, showing some sort of affirmation that he belongs to them. That he and Sakumo are free to devour and order him around. 

And Kakashi receives that message very well.

Without a word, the young Hatake bends over just enough to grasp the protruding black base of the toy. He pulls it out slowly, Iruka responding with a beautiful moan as the bead-like structure of the toy stretches out the pink hole. 

Iruka gasps at the sensation of the toy scraping his insides, only to cry out seconds after as Kakashi rams the vibrator back inside, slamming across his prostate. 

The young Hatake continues on with his actions, fucking Iruka at a fast pace while the brunet can only do nothing but to push his hips back- shuddering as Kakashi shoves the toy in deeper, circling the plastic tip on his sweet spot over and over again. 

“Ah- Kakashi-san, please!” Iruka begs, a trail of saliva drops down from his chin to the floor as Kakashi finally stops. 

“Yes?” Kakashi answers with a teasing smirk, burying the toy deep inside of Iruka before standing up straight, looking down at the brunet with lust-filled eyes. 

Trembling and dazed, Iruka sits up once more on his heels slowly, a whimper escaping his lips as the toy moves in him. “Please, Kakashi-san,” Iruka repeats, glancing up at Kakashi with hopeful eyes, “Let me taste you, please.” Reaching out a hand, Iruka carefully paws at the obvious tent in Kakashi’s pants, moaning as he feels it hard and throbbing under his palm. 

“Fuck my mouth, use my mouth. Please just-” Iruka’s eyes widened, his words coming short as Kakashi suddenly grabs him by the chin. He tilts Iruka’s head up and Iruka watches with his heart drumming violently against his ribcage as Kakashi traces a thumb over his lips. 

“So pretty…” Kakashi whispers and Iruka takes this opportunity to stick his tongue out, giggling as Kakashi doesn’t hesitate to press his thumb on the soft flesh. 

“Suck it for me,” And Iruka does what he’s told without hesitation- sucking on Kakashi’s thumb sloppily. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Sakumo has his eyes locked on Iruka as he starts up a new cigar. It seems like Iruka’s enjoying himself too much with just Kakashi’s finger in his mouth- giggling like a schoolgirl. Taking a long drag from his tobacco, Sakumo presses on the remote he’s holding and watches as the brunet’s giggles turn into a shameless moan. 

"Hnngh," The brunet quivers with his mouth still occupied.

Breathing in the smoke from his cigar once more, Sakumo orders Iruka to get on with it, and sure enough, Iruka willingly complies. Breathing through his nose, Iruka rubs on Kakashi’s clothed member harder, batting his lashes up as cutely as he can. 

Kakashi smiles, removing his finger from Iruka’s lips. “Yes, Iruka?”

“Kakashi-san, please. Let me have you in my mouth,”

“Hm? Even with my dad watching us?” Kakashi smirks, letting Iruka nuzzle his palm. 

Iruka eagerly nods and watches with excitement as Kakashi takes a few steps back before sinking down on his knees, copying the way how Iruka is seated. Kakashi then beckons him near, and Iruka quickly goes on all fours, shamelessly revealing his backside to Sakumo as he inches towards Kakashi. 

Running a hand over Kakashi’s covered dick, Iruka looks up at Kakashi pleadingly, silently asking for permission. And when Kakashi nods, Iruka doesn’t hesitate to slide down Kakashi’s sweats, just enough for Iruka to fish out Kakashi’s hard cock. He gives an experimental tug, Iruka’s mouth watering as he feels how Kakashi’s dick pulsates against his palm.

Placing both of his elbows on either side of Kakashi's thighs, Iruka opens his mouth, ready to devour what’s in front of him when Kakashi suddenly grabs his hair. 

The brunet looks up, confusion written on his face. 

“Kakashi?” 

However, instead of getting a proper answer, Kakashi just smiles devilishly as he takes hold of his dick and proceeds to jerk himself in front of Iruka- guiding the tip across the brunet's lips and cheek, smearing pre-cum all over. 

And Iruka allows Kakashi to make a mess on him, opening his mouth happily as Kakashi continues to mark him. 

Pleased with his own work, Kakashi finally rewards Iruka with what he wants and inserts himself past those plump lips. 

Kakashi’s cock is heavy and wide, and no matter how many times Iruka has Kakashi in his mouth, he just can’t seem to get used to him- well, not that it matters, Iruka will gladly take Kakashi any time of the day. 

Humming in satisfaction, Iruka relaxes his jaw and throat as Kakashi pushes in deeper until his nose is buried in familiar silver curls. 

Iruka moans and Kakashi gasps in return. 

“Ah, fuck! Iruka.” Kakashi hisses and bites his lower lip. Iruka looks so goddamn beautiful with his lips stretched around his dick. He might've seen it multiple times, but he just can't seem to have enough. He just loves it so much when Iruka's mouth is occupied, paired up with those pretty pleading eyes filled with tears. 

Bucking his hips, Kakashi suppresses a loud moan as Iruka chokes a little. He does it again, and again until he’s steadily fucking Iruka's mouth- his eyes never once leaving Iruka’s face, watching his dick sliding in and out of those rosy lips. 

By now, drool keeps spilling out from the corners of Iruka’s mouth as tears continuously run down his eyes. Kakashi buries himself deeper, choking the brunet. 

"Mmm, ah." Kakashi breathes out, biting his lips in the process as Iruka sucks in his cheeks, giving a particularly hard suck that made Kakashi’s thighs tremble.

“So fucking- hnng,” Mind dizzy with pleasure, Kakashi lowers a free hand down Iruka’s neck and on the faux leather collar. Without hesitation, Kakashi wedges two of his fingers in between the collar and skin, and almost comes on the spot as he feels the shape of his dick straining Iruka's throat. 

Kakashi pauses. It feels so good under his palm. Pulling back slowly, Kakashi stares as his dick slides out of Iruka's mouth, all slick with saliva and pre-come. And then Kakashi plunges back in, receiving a choked moan from the brunet below. 

A messy rhythm sets in between them, and while Kakashi is busy fucking Iruka's mouth, Sakumo, on the other hand, keeps his eyes on the brunet's ass. 

The way Iruka sways his hips as he gags, the way his hole deliciously clenches around the black toy, and the sweet moans and mewls Iruka keeps making as both of his holes are filled. 

Putting out his cigarette, Sakumo stands up and slowly makes his way over to the two as he loosens up his necktie. Once he's behind the brunet, Sakumo's cock twitched in his pants for he can now clearly see the stretched pink hole. 

Iruka has always loved his ass being played at, be it spanking, fingering, or just licking him raw. Iruka would scream and beg cutely for more. And now, seeing Iruka's mouth and hole occupied at the same time- Sakumo licks his lips excitedly. He honestly can't wait to fill Iruka up from behind. 

Sinking to his knees, Sakumo puts both of his hands over Iruka's ass, massaging it in a circular motion, the toy moving a little causing Iruka to let out a breathy moan. Sakumo then grabs the base of the toy and slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in. 

"Mmh!" Iruka pushes his hips back and Sakumo wastes no time in fucking Iruka with the vibrator. In and out. Long and deep. 

"Nngh! Ahh!" Iruka's eyes widen, Kakashi's dick slipping out of his mouth as Sakumo's hand slaps his ass. 

"Fuck, yeah. Sakumo-san, yes!" Iruka has his eyes closed, hips pushing back as Sakumo's big hand continues to slap his ass. The pain mixing with the pleasure he's receiving from the toy is too good. So good that Iruka can only moan as he's fucked deep and slow. 

Meanwhile, it takes Kakashi a few seconds to register that Iruka's warm mouth isn't on his dick anymore, and that the brunet is now busy mewling and drooling on his thighs. Kakashi looks down, almost cums at the sight of Iruka panting heavily, eyes scrunched shut in pleasure, and hair sticking all over his face and neck.

Kakashi’s dick twitches, wanting to be inside that mouth again. 

With gentle movements, Kakashi cups Iruka’s cheeks and forces him to look up. The brunet blinks, tears sliding down from the corner of his eyes, and Kakashi boldly guides his dick towards Iruka until he’s within the wet cavern- the brunet's eyes rolling up when Kakashi’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

They fuck Iruka at both ends. Kakashi thrusts his dick deep in Iruka’s mouth while Sakumo plays with the toy. However, as much as Iruka loves that vibrator while he sucks the life out of Kakashi, he’ll like it more if it’s Sakumo’s dick that’s pounding him from behind. 

Mind clouded with pleasure, Iruka spreads his thighs further apart, forcing his ass to Sakumo until he feels the obvious huge tent in the older man’s pants. Iruka rubs himself shamelessly, hoping Sakumo will get a hint of what Iruka really wants. 

“Fuck...” Sakumo curses under his breath as his grip on the toy loosens. He moves his hands up to grip Iruka’s hips but doesn't do anything to stop the brunet from grinding against him. 

They continue to dry hump one another, Sakumo placing his dick just above the base of the vibrator before pressing on it- closing his eyes in bliss as the vibration from the toy stimulates him. Iruka whimpers, wiggling his hips a little before drawing his mouth off from Kakashi. 

Kakashi complains at the loss, quickly looking down to meet Iruka’s pleading eyes. 

“Kakashi-san…” Iruka’s voice is hoarse as he darts his tongue out to lap on the leaking head of his shaft. 

“Mm…” Kakashi hums lowly and runs a hand through Iruka’s messy locks, “You want something, Ruka-kun?”

Iruka shivers at the given nickname before nodding, still tonguing Kakashi’s tip. “I want Sakumo-san…in me while you-! AH!” Iruka cries out, his upper body collapsing with his face landing on Kakashi’s strong thigh as Sakumo resumes fucking him with they toy once more. 

“Sakumo! Kakashi!” Right now, all Iruka can do is to lay there with his hips up as Sakumo continues to ram the toy in and out, hard and fast. Even leaving it buried deep in Iruka’s ass, only to rub it harshly on his prostate. 

Iruka is seeing stars, and the two Hatakes light chuckles aren't helping at all. 

“Please…” Iruka begs, his vision blurry with tears as Sakumo slaps his behind, “S-Sakumo-san, Kakashi-san… please,” He is sobbing at this point, not caring if his tears and saliva dampens Kakashi’s pants, “Please take me…” 

His begging must’ve ignited something within the two silver-haired men because Kakashi suddenly grips his hair, and the vibrator in him was roughly replaced with three familiar slender fingers that Iruka loves so,  _ so much. _

“Ah! Nghh…” Iruka shivers, back arching low as Sakumo pumps his fingers mercilessly, stretching him wider for something bigger than that damn vibrator. 

Kakashi, on the other hand, grabs Iruka by the shoulders and helps him up on his elbows, leaning down to lick Iruka’s tear stained cheeks. “Iruka…” Kakashi whispers, leaving butterfly kisses all over Iruka’s face. 

“Kakashi…” Iruka calls back breathlessly as their lips touch. Iruka automatically wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him close as he opens his mouth. 

They kiss each other hungrily and passionately, lips smacking loudly and tongues chasing each other until they both let go due to the lack of breath. 

“Mmm, Sakumo…" Iruka moans as Sakumo's fat cock head enters him.  _ Finally.  _ Sakumo is inside him, filling him more than that damn toy. 

The older man groans from behind Iruka, burying himself deeper, fighting the urge to just fuck the brunet roughly as that tight heat clenched around him wonderfully. He stops once he's all in, and he watches with hunger as Iruka's whole body trembles. 

And then Sakumo reaches a hand around Iruka's hips, fists the poor weeping dick, and at the same time, gives an experimental thrust. 

Iruka’s brain short circuits as Sakumo does it again, and again- faster and faster, jerking Iruka and hitting his prostate head-on until Iruka comes undone. The brunet shudders, screaming out Sakumo's name as his seeds spill all over the carpet and on Sakumo's hand. 

Iruka goes limp after- panting heavily as he allows himself to fall into Kakashi's arm. The young Hatake welcomes him wholly, pressing himself closer to the brunet, all the while, leaving kisses all over the side of his face. 

It isn't long before Sakumo starts to stroke Iruka's cock again, and the brunet jolts up, squirming under the older man's touch as his sensitive dick twitches painfully good. Small whines come out of Iruka's lips as he jerks his hips back, only to be held still by Sakumo's other hand. 

"Look at him…" Sakumo starts, a little breathless as he feels Iruka tightening around him, "Did you see how he came? So beautiful, hm?" Sakumo asks Kakashi, thumbing Iruka's oversensitive tip. 

Kakashi agrees with a hum, still busy peppering kisses all over Iruka's tear-stained face. 

“So beautiful…” Kakashi whispers, “Can you show us again, Iruka?”

Iruka answers them by whining weakly, opening his eyes to look at Kakashi’s gray ones. 

“Please…” Iruka begs, cheeks flushed and hot. He then lets out a choked gasp, back arching as Sakumo pulls on his collar, forcing the brunet to detach himself from Kakashi, but not enough to untangle his hold around his neck. 

“Louder,” Sakumo commands and thrusts his hips once, earning him a low and shaky cry from Iruka. 

Taking in a deep breath, Iruka nods and speaks up, louder this time. “Please…” Iruka starts again, gulping for air as Sakumo’s hold on his collar tightens, “Sakumo-san, Kakashi-san… Make me come again, please.”

Sakumo and Kakashi’s eyes meet.

“Good boy, Iruka-kun…” Sakumo says and gives Kakashi a nod. 

Kakashi fists a handful of Iruka's hair, kissing him one last time on the lips before gently leading him down towards his throbbing length. Iruka inhales, rubbing his lips over Kakashi's dick as Sakumo begins rocking into him- moving in slow and shallow thrust. 

Kakashi brushes away some loose strands on Iruka's face as the brunet peppers kisses on his shaft. He looks up at Kakashi with big pleading eyes and who is Kakashi to say no. The young Hatake smiles and gives a light nod, and Iruka wastes no time wrapping his lips around the wide head, pressing his tongue on the slit before going lower. 

A soft groan rips out from Kakashi's throat as he throws his head back on bliss. He bucks his hips, loving the wet choking moan from Iruka. Kakashi does it again, and again, almost losing his control when Iruka hollows his cheeks and gives a particular hard suck. 

Having nothing to hold onto, Iruka proceeds to grip Kakashi’s clothed thighs and bobs his head up down, matching Kakashi’s thrusting while Sakumo pounds into him from behind. 

Iruka hums, eyes cloudy with pleasure as only one thought runs into his mind-  _ he doesn’t want them to stop _ . Iruka has longed for this. Wished to be trapped in between the two the moment his eyes landed on the father and son. They’re just so gorgeous with their god-like appearances- those gorgeous locks, and alabaster skin under toned muscles. 

At that time when Sakumo found him and showed Iruka kindness and gentleness, the brunet gladly kneeled down and allowed the older man to take him, and pamper him in his big, lonely home. And then Iruka almost orgasmed when Kakashi entered the picture, and damn, these Hatake genes aren’t playing around. 

Something about the two just pulls Iruka in, and he has gotten more and more obsessed with the idea of keeping Sakumo and Kakashi all to  _ himself.  _

A gasp escapes Iruka’s occupied lips when Sakumo gropes his asscheeks- spreading him wide open, still fucking him hard. Iruka hears him grunting, his thrust never once faltering as Sakumo calls out for his name. 

“Haa.. ngh, Iruka-kun, you feel so good. Still so tight even after you had that toy in you,”

Loud muffled moans echo through the room, and Sakumo slows down, thumbing the rim of Iruka’s stretched hole, “Yeah, you like that Iruka-kun?” The older man bends over, his clothed chest pressing against Iruka’s back, the robe already bunched together around his waist. 

Sakumo drops a lazy kiss over Iruka’s nape, wrapping his arms around that thin waist, “I can feel you tightening around me,” He then draws back and grants the brunet one hard thrust that sends Iruka jerking forward. 

“Being filled from behind,” Another hard thrust, “While having something in your mouth. Are you having fun, Iruka-kun?”

Iruka answers by moaning out loud, a groan from Kakashi following after.

By now, stars fill Iruka’s vision as Sakumo continues to fuck him, hitting his prostate with every shove of his dick, while Kakashi holds his hair and face, fucking his mouth messily. Sakumo is still talking, saying something dirty but Iruka is too preoccupied, too clouded at the pleasure he’s receiving. 

Everything is just so overwhelming, his desire and need building up. He wants to come, wants to jerk himself off and stain the carpet again. It just feels so good- from the scrape of Kakashi’s cock in his mouth, and Sakumo’s dick pummeling him. 

Iruka opens his eyes, moaning at how lovely Kakashi looks with his mouth slightly open, eyes half-lidded, and those goddamn sexy grunts he keeps making. The brunet takes hold of Kakashi’s balls, fumbling them gently, satisfied by the animalistic groan Kakashi releases after. 

Sakumo pounds into him harder, his big hands holding onto Iruka’s hips, using it as a leverage to push and pull the brunet onto his cock, uncaring if Iruka chokes on Kakashi.

The sound of their skin slapping along with Iruka’s muffled moans are so arousing, Sakumo feels his stomach tightening. He breathes in through his nose, watches as his son continues to abuse Iruka’s mouth- syncing in with his thrust. 

In and out,  _ in and out. _

Sakumo grunts, voice deep as he gasps for air, feeling a familiar gush of warmth pooling in his abdomen. He fucks Iruka a few more times and finally, Sakumo’s hips stills, burying himself deep into Iruka as he releases his jizz inside. 

Like last time, Sakkumo keeps fucking him, his thrust shallow but the filthy sound of his cock plunging in and out of Iruka with his cum still spurting out is so obscene, Iruka wants more of it. 

Kakashi, feeling his whole world spin at the scene before him, is also close to his own sweet release. Iruka draws back, grinning as he dips his tongue on Kakashi’s sensitive slit. 

When Sakumo pulls out, Kakashi immediately tugs Iruka forward, groaning under his breath as he withdraws away from Iruka and starts jerking himself off. 

Excitement runs through Iruka’s tired body, but he still manages to open his mouth and close his eyes just in time for Kakashi’s cum to paint his face. 

"Ngh.. Ah, yeah, Iruka." 

Heavy pants fill the air around them as the three stays motionless- still high from the intense pleasure coursing through their veins. Still trying to digest the fact that they did something so wicked. 

Looking up, Kakashi meets his father’s eyes and realizes that both of them are fully clothed except for their undone pants. He is about to say something when Iruka’s soft whine catches their attention. 

The two Hatakes glance down, and Iruka moves his hips, reminding them that he’s still hard and aching for their touch. 

Sakumo is the first one to move. Already tucked back inside his pants, he slaps Iruka’s ass and looks over to his son, who still looks a little dazed. 

“You think he deserves to come?” Sakumo asks with a smirk, surprising both Kakashi and Iruka. 

The brunet whimpers and pushes his hips back, Sakumo’s cum dribbling down his hole.

Kakashi smirks in return, and without any word, the two silver-haired men slowly lift Iruka up. 

The brunet finds himself on his knees once more, one arm slung around Kakashi’s neck while his other over Sakumo’s shoulders. His thighs are shaking, barely keeping himself up, and if it isn’t for the two holding him up, Iruka is sure he’ll just flunk back down on the floor face first. 

The silk robe Iruka adorned is askew and untied, exposing all of himself like a beautifully sculpted masterpiece only for them to see. 

Sakumo shifts closer and nuzzles his face on Iruka’s neck, peppering him with kisses, at the same time, one hand goes down to fumble Iruka’s balls lightly.

Meanwhile, Kakashi’s mouth is on his nipple, his tongue playing with his nub until it’s all pink and erect. His free hand is on his cock, pumping him at a brutal pace- matching along with Sakumo’s action. 

The brunet is a squirming mess between them. His hips twitching, and face scrunched up in pleasure. Iruka breathes out their names, aware that he’s near his awaited release. 

“Yes! Sakumo! Kakashi! Yes! Oohh,” An electrifying feeling runs up Iruka's spine, and finally, with a scream- hot strings of cum shoots out of his dick, landing on the carpeted floor and on Sakumo’s hand as he shakes violently. 

Drained and tired, Iruka’s whole body goes slack and Kakashi quickly pulls him in his arms once more. 

Iruka hears Sakumo talking, but can’t really comprehend it clearly, but then he feels his world moving, Iruka realizes that he's being carried bridal style by Kakashi. 

They land on the soft mattress with a soft thud, Kakashi on top of him adorning a handsome smirk. Iruka rolls his eyes in return, pulling the young Hatake by the collar of his shirt before crashing their lips together.

Kakashi responds to the kiss immediately, but instead of the usual messy and hungry kiss they always share, it’s sweet this time. Slow and sensual, their hands feeling up one another. Kakashi runs his hands up Iruka’s hair, fisting those damp locks, holding the brunet down on the bed and uses this chance to prod his tongue inside his mouth. 

Iruka hums in satisfaction, opening his mouth willingly, mewling lowly at the sensation of Kakashi's tongue softly fucking his mouth. 

Kakashi draws back after- gray orbs staring down doe brown ones. Iruka smiles sweetly, and Kakashi quickly ignores how his heart suddenly skips a beat as he detangles his hands in Iruka’s hair.

“Please stay…” Iruka murmurs softly, wipes his stained face on his robe before kissing Kakashi's lips again.

“I- I can’t-” Kakashi says but isn't making an effort to move away. 

“Stay there,” Sakumo’s voice startles the both of them, and Kakashi and Iruka immediately look to their left and sees Sakumo already changed into a new set of clothes--traces of their activities gone, but his tired face and disheveled hair say so otherwise. 

The older Hatake clears his throat, “I need to sort out some payrolls tonight, so feel free to stay.”

“Dad,” Kakashi calls out, prompting himself off of Iruka, but it seems like the brunet doesn't plan on letting him go anytime soon for he already has one leg hooked around Kakashi’s waist, preventing him from sitting up straight.

Sakumo chuckles as he makes his way to his drawers, "Iruka is a cuddle and you can't say no," Sakumo pulls out some folders and two boxes of cigarettes before glancing back at the tangled couple on the bed. 

"Plus, it's Iruka, son. He'll demand and all you can do is  _ obey."  _ With that, Sakumo left the room quietly. 

Kakashi stares at the closed door dumbly, ignoring Iruka who is busy licking and nipping his neck. 

“Kakashi-san…” Iruka murmurs, latching his mouth on Kakashi’s throat. “Let’s take a bath…” 

Kakashi finally snaps out of his trance and proceeds to remove Iruka’s arms around him. The brunet’s lips form into a pout, gently nudging Kakashi’s side with his other leg. 

“Please...”

“You do know what we just did?” Kakashi asks, swatting Iruka’s prodding foot, “Like seriously? Aren’t you even- stop!” He grabs Iruka's annoying foot, only to blush deeply once he sees Iruka’s hole- gaping and dripping with semen. 

Iruka smirks at Kakashi’s stupid expression and takes this opportunity to drop his hand down in between his spread legs, however, Kakashi stops him even before he can play with himself.

Iruka huffs, "Yes, Sakumo fucked me while I sucked the life out of you. Now, let's go take a bath because…" Iruka yanks his hand out and prompts himself up on his elbows, "I want you to fuck me next."

Kakashi groans before letting Iruka go. 

The brunet grins, plopping himself back on the bed as he observed Kakashi's clearly distressed face. At this point, Iruka assumes that he'll be rejected, but Kakashi suddenly hooks two of his fingers inside the leather collar he wore, pulling him lightly as he climbs over him, towering the brunet completely. 

Kakashi leans down, brushing his nose over Iruka’s scar. “You want to be fucked so bad again, hm? After you just had my father in you... ” Kakashi trails down one hand over Iruka’s erect nipple before going lower to brush his blunt nails over Iruka's awakening dick. “You naughty thing. Always wanting for more...”

“Yes…” Iruka moans, bucking his hips to feel more of Kakashi’s touches. 

“So needy,” Kakashi murmurs, palming Iruka’s cock. “Getting hard again for me. What a good boy you are-”

“You talk too much,” Iruka states flatly before crashing his lips against Kakashi’s- surprising the silver-haired man. Soon after, their positions are flipped and Iruka ends up on top of Kakashi, devouring his lips and grinding himself on Kakashi’s clothed dick. Even though he feels tired and sore from their previous activity -a dream come true for Iruka that is- he still wants to feel Kakashi. Wants Kakashi in him. Wants him to fill him up like how Sakumo did.

Call him greedy, Iruka doesn’t care. 

The brunet sits up straight, still humping Kakashi dryly as he removes his black robe. 

“There..” Iruka sighs in relief, shaking off the knots in his hair, “You know, it’s quite unfair that I was the only one naked earlier.” He plants his hands on Kakashi’s shirt before pulling it off, marveling at the alabaster skin glistening with sweat. 

“Like what you see?” Kakashi smirks, prompting himself up on his elbows as Iruka throws his shirt on the floor. 

“Please, I’ve seen you naked multiple times…" Iruka bends forward and licks Kakashi’s neck. The silver-haired quickly wraps his arms around Iruka’s waist, locking the brunet in place as their lips meet once more. 

Soon after, as more of Kakashi’s clothes are discarded and more kisses are exchanged, Iruka finds himself panting heavily, his hair sticking on his face, and his thighs straining as he bounces on Kakashi's dick. Moans fill the air inside the room as Kakashi jerks him until the both of them come undone- breathing out each other’s name.

  
  


= = = 

  
  


Iruka is woken up by the soft sounds of footsteps and the door closing. He slowly flutters his lashes open, trying to blink away the blurriness in his eyes as he wonders what time it is. Iruka looks at the nightstand beside him, groaning a little as  _ 3:05 AM _ blinks back at him. 

After riding the hell out of Kakashi, Iruka remembers vaguely being carried to the bath- the young Hatake joining him. Lots of kisses and touches were exchanged, and at some point, Iruka was leaning against the sink, Kakashi’s hand on his hair as he rammed in him from behind. 

Once they finished cleaning themselves up again, they went straight to bed without bothering to put on some clothes. They fell asleep to the smell of new sheets that Kakashi changed, cuddling after because Iruka demanded to be cuddled. 

“Hey…” 

Iruka glances up, his body relaxing as Sakumo’s smiling face greets him. Iruka moves aside to make space for him but pauses once he realizes that Kakashi is sleeping beside him. His pale arms around Iruka’s waist with his head on Iruka’s shoulders- snuggled up peacefully. 

Iruka sheepishly smiles back at Sakumo, who only leans down to run a hand over Iruka’s temple, cupping his cheeks after. 

“Sleep. It’s still very early…” Sakumo whispers, caressing Iruka’s cheeks. “Good night.” 

Sakumo stands up straight, whispers to Iruka that he’ll sleep at his office, and is about to turn around when Iruka quickly grabs him by the wrist.

Sakumo raises a brow, “Iruka?” 

“Please stay…” Iruka pleads, voice soft and vulnerable. He pulls Sakumo forward, the older man doing nothing but to follow, finding himself seated on the bed, body bent forward in order to properly face the brunet. 

A teasing grin makes its way to Iruka’s face as he prompts himself up on one elbow and presses their lips together. 

“Stay,” Iruka whispers, biting onto Sakumo’s lower lip gently before giving it soft licks. Sakumo sighs, dropping a few more kisses on Iruka’s lips before pulling back. 

“Iruka…” He caresses Iruka’s scar gently, “Kakashi is beside you, there’s not much space. Besides, look at him, clinging at you like a koala…” Sakumo chuckles and leans forward for a chaste kiss. 

“Hmm.. remember what I said back then?” Iruka purrs, licking Sakumo’s lips as he tugs him down on the bed. Sakumo sighs in defeat, adjusting himself so that he’s now laying fully on the bed with Iruka using his arm as a pillow. 

“What did you say back then?” Sakumo asks after a few seconds of silence. Iruka hums softly as he pushes himself towards Sakumo, at the same time, gently dragging Kakashi closer to him- the young Hatake unconsciously following, even rubbing his nose against Iruka’s chest. 

“I wouldn’t mind being in between two hot silver-haired men…” 

Sakumo chuckles as he wraps an arm around Iruka, pressing himself closer to the brunet. 

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really feel like I could do better with this, especially the smut part.  
> comments/opinions/headcannons are very appreciated and accepted here :v
> 
> Any updates from me, or if you want to chat or ~~complain~~ find me at twitter [@MarahuyooWrites](https://twitter.com/MarahuyooWrites)
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess, tell me your thoughts- I'll listen. :)
> 
> Special thanks to the people who waited and tuned in. You are awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be nice, please?  
> or kudos! 😇
> 
> kudos are free and effortless, so tap that shit lol


End file.
